Pickin' Wild Flowers
by countryfried
Summary: New Story new setting spashley T for now


This Is my first fan fic its a completely different setting that usual but i wanted to make it more the way that i actually live and i do not own son.

Change..My mom keeps telling me change is a good thing, but I don't want change. I have lived in LA for seventeen years, why would I want to change now. But it doesn't really matter what I want at this point seeing were getting ready to pull up to our new house in Montana. Why anyone would want to live here is beyond anything I can fathom but I have seen a few houses in this one horse town we just past threw. We moved here because my took a job at a near by hospital and because she says she wants us to realize that there is more to life than the beach and the mall. Oh man… beach, how I will miss you.

So here I am pulling out my things that I will need for the night from the car because the stupid moving truck that was supposed to be here yesterday with all our stuff broke down and won't be here till late tonight.

"Hey Spence, wheres your brother." My mom shouted from the door step for our house.

"He is still asleep in the car" I told her "and I am not waking him up" as you can see I still was a little bitter towards her after being put out here in hick town.

That night I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was just nerves or maybe I just had a lot going threw my head knowing I had to go to this school tomorrow with no one I knew, none of my friends, no one to make this whole experience easier except glen..awesome.

Morning rolled around and I was up and getting ready three hours before school even started. I put my favorite outfit on and was ready to go but of course I had to sit and wait for glen to roll out of bed and get dressed. I hate that. That all he has to do is wake up get dressed and brush his teeth and he is ready to go. It's not fair.

"Glen! Lets Go..Come On!" I shouted as loud as I could up the steps

"I am coming damn," he yawned threw me the keys to go wait in the car for him.

The ride there was silent. It usually is with him in the morning, he is not in a bad mood he is just quiet. We both exchanged glances as pulled up to the student parking lot. The school was as big as the gymnasium at our school in LA and the student parking lot was full of old beat up pickup trucks. There were some kids standing not far from where we parked dressed in cowboy boots and plaid button up shirts and that was when I wasn't really sure if me and glen would fit in here. Me in my skinny jeans and tight light blue shirt with converse and glen in his baggy jeans and yellow polo.

While we were sitting in the car waiting because believe it or not glen got us to school a little bit early, this huge truck came pulling in. It actually was the only nice truck I had seen in the parking lot. It was a black Lincoln that sat a good a six feet off the ground with enormous tires and tinted out windows. When it pulled up about two cars away I could barley hear my self think because it was so loud.

"Now that is a bad ass truck" glen said as he watched it go by. But the only thing I was stairing at was the tiny girl that climbed out. She was gorgeous, she had long brown curls and an amazing body wearing tight jeans and a tight black shirt, she looked perfect to say the least. She walked by the other guys in the parking lot and waved as they waved back and watched her as she walked away but I couldn't blame them she was beautiful.

Glen and I eventually made our way to the school and easily found the office since the school was very small. We got our schedules then went out separate ways. I found my first class and the teacher showed me to my seat. I was the first one in to the class room and as the room filled up with other students I got a strange look from every single one until she walked in the door. Yeah the girl from the parking lot with the huge truck and amazing body was walking towards me chatting with some boy that was dressed like the rest of the guys around here with that farmer style but he actually was very cute. As soon as she sat down in the seat next to me she noticed me and also gave me a strange look followed by a small smile.

"You new?" she said in a slightly raspy voice and a confused look on her face. Which puts me where I am at right now thinking as hard as I can of something to say. It's really not that hard a simple yes would work but nothing is coming out.

"Uh..um yeah" stupid..stupid..stupid

She smiled the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

"Oh well my name is Ashley" she said as she stuck out her hand

"Spencer" I told her as I shook her hand with a slight blush on my face. I don't no why I am being so shy I mean, yeah I am into girls but chances are she is most likely not and even if she was I would have no chance in hell.

"Quiet" the teacher said as she started to begin class when something landed on my desk right in front of me. It was a note.

_**Hey you should sit with me and my friends at lunch meet me out side the room**_

_**and i can show u to ur next class...Ash**_

I read the note a little shocked she wanted me to sit with her but looked at her and flashed her a smile in approval.

Maybe this change wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
